endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tools (Blue World)
Throughout , you will receive multiple tools as you progress through the story to help you with in-game sidequests and aide you in progressing the main story. A list of these tools and their descriptions can be found here. Multisensor The Multisensor is a hand-held detecting device given to the player by Jean-Eric. Originally used to aide in the hunt for Valka Castle in Ciceros Strait, it later becomes a primary tool for finding treasure and making money in-game. The Multisensor can be used to salvage many treasures throughout the game, classified by different shapes, sizes and materials. It is a primary tool when it comes to the Treasure Rumors, as it is the main tool used to collect treasures required for requests. Food Food is a tool that can be used to interact with various fish throughout the game. It is shown as a small yellow ball of fish food that slowly disintegrates once released. Fish will swim up to it and begin to nip at it. It can be used to gain creatures' Trivia in some instances. The player has Food from the beginning of the game, and unlike the original , you also have an unlimited supply, whereas in the original game you had to restock on board your boat once you used too much. Pulsar The Pulsar is a very useful item in Blue World. It is a small, pistol-like device that shoots electromagnetic pulses, which can be used to heal animals. The Pulsar also has the added functionality of being able to calm down aggressive animals, albeit temporarily, allowing for safer navigation of dangerous areas. The Pulsar begins with a maximum of five pulses, but through Nancy's shop, this can be upgraded to a maximum of twelve. The Pulsar is also central to the "Help Me!" quests, where the player must traverse the oceans healing groups of injured or sick fish. Camera The Camera is a useful tool first given to the player by Jean-Eric. It allows the player to take photos of anything they please at almost any point in the game, with additional settings to adjust focus and zoom. It can be used to gain creatures' Trivia in some instances. Alongside gathering photos of creatures for pleasure, speaking to Jean-Eric will present the player with Photo Requests, wherein the player must take a photo of a requested creature. Depending on how good the photo is in terms of zoom, focus, and clutter, the player can earn large amounts of money from these requests if done correctly. Whistle The Whistle is a central tool in Blue World, used to communicate with whales and dolphins. It is given to the player by Jean-Eric early on in the game, and, when used, produces a simplistic high-pitched noise that some dolphins and whales respond well to. It can be used to gain certain creatures' Trivia. Once the Dragon Flute's pieces are collected and assembled, the Dragon Flute replaces the regular Sea Whistle, at which point it becomes a major tool in exploring and escaping the Cavern of the Gods. Underwater Pen The Underwater Pen is a tool given to the player by Jean-Eric. It has a selection of five colors: red, yellow, green, blue, and white. It can be used to leave markings underwater, either to mark certain areas as notable or to interact with fish, who are intrigued by it and may swim around it. It can be used to gain creatures' Trivia in some instances. Drawings made by the pen will last for however long the player is underwater, but should they return to the boat even once the drawings will disappear. This makes it useful for long-term operations e.g. marking certain areas with lots of salvageable items to be found later while doing something else, but otherwise it is relatively redundant. Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World